Wander's Cutscenes
by Villain84
Summary: If Wander were a playable character in Playstation Allstars, this is what I imagine his cutscenes would be for his arcade/story mode. His rival would be Sora from Kingdom Hearts.
1. Intro Cutscene

In the heart of the Forbidden Lands, in the Shrine of Worship, Wander and Agro had returned after slaying another Colossus. Another Idol had collapsed. Dormin's booming disembodied voice hummed to life from the massive hole in the ceiling, as he was about to tell Wander where to find the next Colossus.

"Thy next foe is… wait a minute."

"What is it?" Wander asked.

"We are sensing… a new power… something incredible."

Wander stayed silent, waiting for Dormin to say more.

"Thy ritual will be put on hold for now," Dormin said at last. "Thou will venture out and claim this power for us."

"What? No way!" Wander shouted angrily. "We agreed to no such thing! We agreed that you would bring Mono back if I slay the sixteen colossi. That was it!"

"We understand thou's frustration," Dormin replied. "The task we have previously given thee is not easy one. But thou should believe us when we say this power will greatly benefit both of our parties. It may make thy task easier."

Wander briefly glanced at Mono's lifeless body on the alter, the only movement coming from her was her gown flapping in the wind. She was so beautiful, even in Death. Finally, Wander took a deep breath before answering. "Very well then. As long as you bring Mono back, I will do whatever you ask."

He climbed onto Agro's back. "Let's go, Agro!" He shouted. His valiant steed gave a loud neigh in response, and they dashed out of the shrine on their new adventure.


	2. Rival Cutscene (Sora)

After fighting many outlandish foes, Wander finally arrived on what seemed like a crystalline island in an endless blue void.

"Thou art approaching the power source," Dormin said from within Wander's mind. "We sense it is close by. But beware, for thou art not alone on this island."

No sooner had Dormin finished his sentence that someone suddenly jumped in front of Wander, holding a… large key. This newcomer was a younger boy, slightly shorter than Wander, with spikey brown hair.

"Let me guess," the boy snapped. "You're here to fight too?"

Perhaps a fight could be avoided for once, but Wander would be more than ready to fight if he needed to.

"I'm just looking for something," Wander said in an irritated tone. "It doesn't concern you, so just leave me alone."

"Wait a minute…" the boy scrunched his eyebrows at Wander, as though he were trying to focus on a stain on his clothes. His key remained pointed at Wander. "That dark aura," he finally said, "I've felt it before so many times. Are you a heartless?"

"Heartless?" Wander was confused. What on Earth was this boy talking about?

"This one stands in your way," Dormin's voice boomed in his head. "You must push him aside."

"Fine then," Wander hissed. "You had your chance." He drew out his sword and swung at the boy, knocking away the key that was pointed at him.

"I'll take that as a yes," The boy sighed, getting into a stance and holding his weapon at the ready. "Well, whatever you are, I'll stop you right here!"

"You can't stop me!" Wander shouted. "Nothing will stop me! I've come too far to be stopped by the likes of you!"

 **Author's Note: For those who don't know, though I'm largely assuming you do, the brown-haired boy is Sora from Kingdom Hearts. Also they are meeting at the Rival Arena that all rival cutscenes take place in in PSASBR.**

 **There are many like myself who thought it would be cool if Sora was in PSASBR. I haven't actually played Kingdom Hearts myself, but seen enough online stuff to get some general knowledge. I never really thought of who his rival might be, but then I recently played Shadow of the Colossus, and thought Wander would be a cool character for PSASBR as well. I added two and two, and thought Sora and Wander would be great as rivals! They both wield "swords," they're both young men, and they're both out to save their respective girlfriends. And plus Sora fights shadowy entities (the Heartless) while Wander works _for_ one (Dormin). **


	3. Ending Cutscene

After defeating Polygon Man and gaining his power, Wander and Agro returned to the Forbidden Land, trekked across the massive bridge and back to the Shrine of Worship to speak with Dormin again.

From the massive whole in the ceiling, Dormin spoke.

"Well done. Thou hath completed thy quest. We sense more power has gathered inside you."

"Yes," Wander replied, his voice teeming with confidence. "I feel stronger now. Bizarre as it was, the venture was well worth it."

Just then, Wander's and Agro's bodies started to glow blue.

"Now then, let's continue the ritual!" Wander announced, "I feel more ready than ever to take on the rest of the colossi! I'll will never rest or give up until I save Mono!" Agro unleashed a heroic neigh in agreement.

If Dormin had a face, he would have been smiling at that moment. If he had a body, he'd be glowing just as Wander and Agro were. Wander did not know this, but when this was all over, Dormin would not only return, he would be twice as powerful as he once was.

"Very well then," Dormin said. "On to thy next foe!"


End file.
